Ranma Hood
by dannyrae
Summary: A little twist to the story of Robin Hood. Same basic story line though a few new things. Ranma Saotome steals from the rich and gives to the poor while King Kuno taxes the people of Nottingham to death. Princess Akane and her sisters are wondering where their dear father, the rightful ruler, has gone; maybe Kuno has something to do with it?


Okay people this is like the story of Robin Hood but I'm hopefully mix it up a little. So it won't be the exact same thing. And I'm going to be referring to the cartoon Robin Hood where he is a fox. Yeah I know, but it's easy to understand, so don't judge me. Please and thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Ranma grunted as Ryoga's kick connected with his arm as he blocked. Ranma had to admit that Ryoga is getting better, probably from practicing with him all the time. The two young men had nothing better to do than practice martial arts and learning techniques; not to mention robbing from the rich. Not for their own personal needs, well okay sometimes, but to give it back to the poor from which the money was swindle out from. Ranma and Ryoga are friends with the entire village and hate to see the evil King Kuno steal the money from them in the form of taxes.

Ranma was just about to deliver a blow, when the boys halted in their spots by the sound of trumpets and drums. "What do you suppose that is?" Ryoga asked as he walked next to Ranma. Both of them straining their ears as they listen to the noise.

"I don't know, but lets find out," said Ranma as he bounded off into the forest. Ryoga followed close behind. They came across a dirt road and saw a long line of drummers, trumpet players, and guards. Followed by a carriage that was gold and white. "It's the royal carriage. King Kuno himself," explained Ranma. He gazed back at Ryoga, "C'mon," he motioned towards the royal party.

"What? Ranma you can't be serious, we are not going to steal from the King himself" Ryoga said. He made his way back into the forest hoping Ranma would follow suit. Stealing from some rich stiff sure, but the present King was something else. If they stole from the King and they got caught, though it was highly unlikely, Ryoga smirked; they would be hanged for high treason. He heard Ranma running up to catch him.

"Come on Ryoga, who would be better than to steal from then the main source" Ranma pleaded, he blocked Ryoga's path.

"Ranma are you mad, didn't you see all those guards. We probably won't be able to get near the carriage let alone steal from the King," Ryoga said, hoping Ranma would stop with this silly and dangerous idea.

"Oh we can take them, we are the best remember" Ranma smirked, his ego flaring. "Besides they would be expecting Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki, not a little girl and her pet pig," he winked at Ryoga.

"Ranma!" Ryoga yelled before he was splashed with cold water. The little black pig squealed and protested. He saw Ranma dump himself with the water and watch him change from a black hair man into a red-head girl.

"C'mon Ryoga" Ranma said. Ryoga sighed and hopped onto the girl's shoulder and the duo ran off into the forest.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga waited along the road a bit farther up the path. Ranma was dressed in gypsy clothes, juggling a crystal ball. Ryoga was perched on the top of her head waving a flyer saying fortune-telling. As the carriage came into view Ranma shouted out, "Fortune telling, for a small price. Talking to the spirits from the great beyond" she pranced around. Ryoga squealed bouncing around, waving the flyer faster.

King Kuno heard the commotion coming from outside, he open the carriage curtain open and saw a pretty girl with a black pig yelling about fortune-telling. The girl had bright red hair and pretty blue eyes. "My what beauty," he mumbled. "Stop the carriage" he called to the guards.

"But my king what if they are thieves, I heard these woods are crawling with them?" reasoned Mousse, the King's royal advisor. He motioned to close the curtain.

The King swatted his hands away, "Nonsense, such loveliness would never commit such a crime. Besides a female thief is highly unlikely," the King stated.

"But my king…" Mousse began.

"If you do not comply then I ask you to leave the carriage at once" King Kuno dismissed. Mousse was about to reply but then saw that there was no point. He grumbled and left the carriage. He wandered outside and passed the red-haired girl along the way. She gave him a smirk, and Mousse knew that she could not be trusted.

The girl made her way in and sat down across from the small table. She placed her little pig down on to the floor, it wandered around the small space of the carriage. "My greetings fair maiden, so what is it that you do?" King Kuno asked.

"Well I can do fortune-telling to card reading, and even call upon the spirits," Ranma giggled cutely. She set up her stuff that she had 'borrowed' from this rich lady that tried but failed at the art. "Okay my king would you please close your eyes" she asked.

"Very well" he said, and closed his eyes. She mumbled some words that he could not comprehend and waved her hands around. While she was doing so she grabbed a bag full of money near her. "

Mean while Ryoga made his way out of the carriage and climbed on top. He placed the crystal ball inside the carriage through the sunroof on a string. Inside the ball was a small fire that flickered to make it look like the ball was glowing. The glass was thick enough that you could not see what was inside. He pulled on the string to make it look like the crystal was floating. He heard Ranma gasp in false surprise and made King Kuno open his eyes.

"King Kuno, look it's the spirits calling out to us" Ranma exclaimed.

"What is this?" King Kuno asked as he reached out to the floating, glowing ball. Ranma swatted at his hand, and motion for the ball to sit upon the table. "How dare you touch the hand of royalty," Kuno bellowed.

Ranma batted his eyes and pouted, "Oh I'm sorry your highness, but I ask you not to touch the crystal ball," she asked sweetly. Her actions struck Kuno with her cuteness and he calmed down.

"Very well, what do you see fortune-teller?" he looked into the ball.

Ranma inwardly smiled, "I see…. I see, oh what is this I see" she pretended to concentrate on the ball. Just as she expected Kuno got excited.

"What? What is it? Out with it," he commanded.

"Patience my King" Ranma said as she waved her hands around the crystal ball. "Hmm? I see a handsome young man, with lovely hair and upon that hair lies a crown"

"It must be me, there no other man as handsome as I, and I do have nice hair" King Kuno said, as he ran his fingers though his hair. Ranma looked not amused at the King's ego.

"Yeah, yeah" she harshly said, she quickly caught himself, "I mean it is, my king" she replied sweetly. "You would be a famous king, who will be known all over the world and for many years."

"Yes! Yes!" King Kuno cried happily, "Anything else?"

Ranma thought quickly, "You- You will be happily married to a beautiful woman and have many children."

"Do you know the woman's name?" asked the King excitedly. The thought of finding love with a pretty young woman is amusing.

"I can't see her, the image is fuzzy" Ranma said. Not wanting to name a name and having it fit to a woman who would be hounded relentlessly by the king.

"I thought you were a fortune-teller?" Kuno cocked an eyebrow.

"I am your majesty, but this art cannot tell everything. My apologies" Ranma said. To change the subject Ranma asked to read the king's hands; which complied. Ranma then asked him to close his eyes.

"Why must I?"

"Because…. That how it works" Ranma hoped that the explanation was enough. The king shrugged and proceeded to close his eyes. Once his eyes were closed Ranma took off his ring lightly. He took out the jewels and placed the plain rings on to the table and place the jewel in his pocket. He then pretended to read his palms. While doing so he stole more gold, and pushed it outside where Ryoga was waiting for it. He then proceeded to warm up some water for later.

Mousse was still sulking around the carriage; he saw the pig walking towards the carriage. It was the same pig that the girl had. Mousse wondered what the pig was doing. Then one of the guards bumped into him, causing his glasses to fall off. "Ugh, you idiot look what you done" he yelled, getting down on his knees to search for his glasses. Which unknown to the guard and Mousse Ryoga took and hid them to make it easier for him to take the money from the carriage to the forest.

Ryoga wander around the carriage to search for more things to steal. He pit pocket all the guards, and musicians. Unlike Ranma, Ryoga thought of an escape plan and took off the middle of the wheels so that if they were chased that the wheels would fall off. Also it wasn't bad that they were solid gold. Thanks to his strength he was able to carry back. Good thing no one notices a pig, as much as a human.

Just as he was pulling back the last one, Ranma came crashing out of the carriage. He felt hot water being poured on him and then the change. He was standing stark naked along an open road. He quickly covered himself with the gold circle (I'm sorry I can't remember what they are called). "Ranma!" he angrily yelled.

"Here" Ranma threw Ryoga the king's robes which she coned him out of. Ryoga quickly placed them on. Ranma then poured the hot water on himself, "Now let's go." They ran off into the woods before the guards knew what happen. They only bounced into action when the King hollered and yelled that he was robbed and to chase after them. The carriage lurched forward and it rattled and shook from the lack of stableness on the wheels. Soon the wheels fell off and the carriage stopped suddenly and the king fell out the door into the puddle.

King Kuno wiped the mud from his face, "Grr! I shall get you Ranma Saotome. Just you wait!" he vowed, shaking his fist.

* * *

Farther back on the road another carriage was making it's way to the same castle of King Kuno. It was Princess Akane and her sisters, as well as Ukyo her lady in waiting. Lady Akane was looking out the window day dreaming while the other girls were having tea.

"Akane are you alright?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm just wondering where father is" Akane sighed.

"Oh he'll come back don't worry. Until then Master Kuno will fill in for him" said Kasumi, taking another sip of her tea.

"I wonder what ever made Daddy decided to make his head Knight Kuno king?" asked Nabiki.

"That dolt isn't right to be king. Then he has the gall to raise the taxes. Your father would never have them that high," piped up Ukyo. The girls nodded in agreement. Kuno wasn't the best fit, but who were they to argue with the King.

"That Mousse told him about a rare treasure that would help his kingdom. He said that only he could find it and has to go alone, which I think is a load of …"

"Akane watch your mouth, you are a princess, and no princess talks like that" Kasumi scolded.

Akane gaze fell, "Sorry sister." Just then the carriage came to a halt. "What's happening?" asked Akane as she stuck her head farther out the carriage. She saw the carriage that was carrying Kuno in the mud, and with no wheels. She made her way out, Ukyo calling after her. She made her way to a guard and asked what had happen.

"A girl with red hair and her pig has robbed the king" he explained, "She was disguised as a fortune-teller and made off with the kings gold."

"How awful" Akane said. "Where is Kuno?"

"King Kuno if you will princess. He is over there," he pointed to the front of the carriage.

"To me the only king is my father" Akane said and with that she made her way over to Kuno. She only saw him a few times, but he never saw her. Her father wanted to keep his daughters behind close curtains, and only few ever saw the three sisters. Ukyo was the person who did the errands outside of the castle for the princesses.

She lightly tapped his shoulder and was surprised as Kuno swiftly turned around. "What is…" he yelled to the person who dared to touch him. He was quickly silence at the pretty young girl in front of him. "Hello, there young maiden" he changed his tune.

"I heard of your robbery and I was wondering if you would like a ride to my father's castle?" she asked.

"Your father?" he asked.

Mousse then stepped into the conversation, "This is Princess Akane, daughter of King Tendo," he helped.

"Yes and we were making our way to our father's other castle for the summer" she explained.

"I was too on my way to the castle, but you must forgive me but it is my castle now" he grinned at her.

Akane frowned, "Is that so" she said and made her way back to the carriage. That what she was afraid of, the block head thought he owned everything now that he was king.

"Wait fair lady, I would like to take up your offer on the ride to the castle," King Kuno called after her. Mousse was following close behind.

Without turning around Akane replied, "I'm sorry but that offer has expired" she said coldly. By that time they had reached the door of the other carriage.

"Akane, that is no way to speak to Master Kuno" Kasumi said from the window.

"That is King Kuno thank you," Kuno said. He always felt like he should show his superiority.

Kasumi played along, "Alright King Kuno" she smiled, "We would happily take both of you to the castle, please get in," she open the door for Akane, Kuno and Mousse. All six of them quietly made their way to the castle. With Kuno sitting rather closely to Akane, who was extremely annoyed by this.

* * *

Some where in Sherwood Forest Ranma and Ryoga were placing equal amounts into small bags for their friends the villagers of Nottingham. "Man we sure did clean up eh Ryoga?" Ranma said, as he was tie off a knot to keep from the money from falling out.

Ryoga chuckled, "Yeah, now how do we give it to the villagers?"

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of that," Ranma said as he put on brown cloak. He then grabbed an old walking stick and placed some bags into his hidden pockets. He pulled the big hood over to hide his face. "How's this sonny?" he asked in old man's voice that quavered.

"Alright, just hope it fools Taro," said Ryoga.

"Aww c'mon now, how many times have I gotten in and out without him even noticing, I can use the Umi-Sen Ken technique if I need to" Ranma waved Ryoga off.

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you" said Ryoga and started to fix a meal for when Ranma gets back. Ranma made his way to Nottingham, and soon arrived. Ever since King Kuno took over, it's been dreary and depressing. The shed of hope for the villagers was that he and Ryoga risk their lives to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. Ranma made some stops to close friends, and to the Friar Genma, (yes I know, in this story Genma is not Ranma's father, sorry) who would give some more out among the village. They all welcome him with huge smiles and grateful 'Thank You's.' This was what he loved at what he does, the look of hope and happiness in the villager's faces. Not to mention the rush of excitement in a fight.

But unknown to Ranma, Sheriff Taro the tax collector just so happen to be making his daily route. And some of the gold that Ranma had given was being taken away by order of King Kuno. The happy smiles soon turned into hopelessness again.

Also walking about was Princess Akane. Wearing a regular cloak over her gown to conceal her identity. She saw how Nottingham was in a state of depression and hated that Kuno has done this to such kind people. Just then she saw Sheriff Taro coming out a house, bouncing a sack, no doubt full of coins, in the palm of his hand. He then leisurely walked down the street, in search of his next victim. Akane grew mad and made her way to the house. She politely knocked and awaited the owner of the house to open the door.

"I told you Sheriff we got no more money for King Kuno" yelled a middle age man. He had tired old eyes and graying hair. "Oh, my apologies miss. I thought you were someone else," he said once he saw it was Akane.

"It is alright," she pardoned him, "but tell me why that man was just here?" she asked. The man offered her a seat and she saw that he had a wife who was cooking what little left they had for supper. She graciously thanked him.

"Well miss, he comes almost everyday to collect taxes for King Kuno and we have very little. The whole town is struggling with these new taxes and the only one who helps us is…" he trailed off. Not wanting to mention the kind yet out law Ranma Saotome.

"Who helps you?" ask Akane. When she saw that the man was hesitant she added, "It's okay I won't tell" she smiled kindly at him.

It seem to work for he relied, "Ranma Saotome, he helps the town out by providing us with some money to get by."

"How does he get the money?" Akane quirked an eyebrow, "does he work?"

"He… well lets just say he has his way" was all the man said. Akane just nodded, understanding that it was all she was going to get. "I'm sorry but I haven't given my name, my name is Kenjin, and you?" he held out his hand.

Akane shook it, "My name is Akane" she replied.

The man squinted at her and took a closer look at her face which was almost concealed by her hood. "You don't mean Princess Akane?" he asked.

Akane just smiled shyly and nodded her head. The man smiled also, "Well it's an honor to have you here in our home, though I'm sorry it's not as well kept as it should be."

"Oh no, it's very lovely" Akane assured him. She then stood up and thanked them for their hospitality. She exits the house and made her way in the direction that the Sheriff took. '_I'm going to have a talk with King Kuno once I get back about all these taxes' _Akane thought to her self. She comes across Taro in the middle of taking an woman's money, and at her legs were two children. She quickly rushed over.

"Oh please have mercy, that's all we got" the woman cried.

"It pains me too Mam' but you know the rules, all villagers must pay their taxes" Taro evenly said. Not one ounce of sorrow in hid voice. He was about to put the few bit of coins in his pouch when…

"Hold it right there sheriff" called out someone. Sheriff Taro turned and saw a young woman standing behind him.

"And who I might ask are you?" he grumbled.

Akane took her hood off for him to see her face clearly, "I am Princess of Akane, daughter of King Tendo and I order you to give that woman back her money" she pointed a finger at her. Taro was taken aback. She was of higher power and he could not argue with her. He relucently gave the money back and sulked off.

"Don't think I won't tell King Kuno about this" he yells over his shoulder. Akane glared after him, before turning to the woman and her children. The woman made to give Akane a coin.

"No keep it, it was the least I could do" she folded the lady's hand back up, she patted it before letting go and pulling on her hood. The lady smiled and thanked her. Akane gave the children a smile and a small wave before the door closed.

Akane sighed and made her way about the town. To see any more damages that King Kuno had caused.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma was just wrapping up his deliveries, and so far no signs of Sheriff Taro. Ranma smirked, '_I knew Ryoga was overreacting_.' He was bent over like an old man, and was walking heavily on his cane. The hood over his face didn't provide the best of view, and he soon bumped into someone. Ranma quickly looked up and stopped. Standing before him was one of the prettiest girl he has ever saw. Deep brown eyes, and from what he can see past her hood locks of bluish black hair.

"Oh I am so sorry mister, I didn't watch where I was going," she said in a lovely voice. Ranma almost forgot about his act. He didn't look like any villager he ever saw, and he thought he knew everyone.

He coughed, lowering his head again to hide his face, "No my apologies young lady" he said in a gruff voice. He took another quick peek at her face. A fair heart shape face with a cute little nose in the center. She leaned down further close to his face, which made the air around him more heated.

"Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked. She made a move to remove the hood, but Ranma quickly turned his head away.

"No, no I'm alright. I was just taken by surprise, I was just… daydreaming" he explained.

"Hmm? About what?" Akane asked politely.

Ranma fumbled for an answer, "About when King Tendo ruled and how it was peaceful and happy here in Nottingham."

"Yes he was a great ruler, I wonder where he is right now and hope he is alright" she clasped her hands together.

"You know the King?" Ranma guessed. This whole time he was wondering who she was, maybe a friend of a friend?

"Umm, he… he is my father" she stuttered. There was no harm telling an old man who she was, or who she thought was an old man. Ranma's head shot up at her reply. His disguise was ruin but he didn't care. He stood up to his full potential.

Akane gasped at seeing it was a young man, around her age maybe. He had lovely steel blue eyes, and unruly black hair tied back in a pigtail. He was definitely handsome, and from the look of his muscles that showed through his short sleeve green shirt, was fit.

"You're the king's daughter?" he asked in his normal voice. Akane just nodded her head. "Though you don't know where he is?"

"No, he went off somewhere and hasn't come back" Akane finally gained her voice.

"I'm sorry, but if it's any help we all miss him" he waved his hands about, gesturing to the town around them.

"Yes, I have seen what Kuno has done, and despise him" she frowned, angry at King Kuno. Ranma grabbed her shoulders and this made Akane look up into his face.

"Princess, if you help us rebel against King Kuno we can restore the kingdom to it's proper glory" he stated.

"Who are you anyway?" Akane asked, unsure of who this young man is talking about a rebellion.

Ranma led her to a nearby tree that had his wanted poster on it. "I," he said, doing the same pose on the poster, "am Ranma Saotome."

'_So this is Ranma Saotome_,' thought Akane. "I heard of you, you help out the villagers of Nottingham," she said. Her gaze went down and her hands went behind her back, clasped. "It's very nice of you," she shyly said.

Ranma's heart sped up a bit at her, '_She's so cute_.' One of his hands went behind his back, "Well my friend Ryoga helps me out," he blushed.

"I," Akane blushed as well, "I would like to thank you, Ranma Saotome."

"Ah, just call me Ranma, and it's alright I don't need any rewards" he smiled bashfully. Who knew that a rich pampered person could be so kind. Every rich person were bratty and cold, but not her. Ranma could tell that she has a kind heart.

"But… but I want to" she approached him carefully. Her hands gently rested on his shoulders. Both, now were blushing mad and were having a hard time breathing.

"I-I, ah sure" Ranma stuttered out, not having enough room in his brain to form a correct sentence. It was filled with the vision of her face, and the faint smell of lavender radiating from her. The slight but very noticeable touch of her hands on his shoulders.

Akane's eyes fluttered close and her head inched towards his. Ranma soon found himself leaning down as well, unnoticed to him that his eyes were falling close. His hands inching towards her hips. Just as their lips were about to touch a cry was called out.

"Princess!" Taro yelled from across the square, which the tree stood. Both pair of eyes snapped open. Seeing each other inches away.

Ranma broke away, "Shit" he mumbled. He then took off like a shot.

"Get back here Saotome" hollered Sheriff Taro who drew a sword from his belt. He ran to Akane, "My princess are you okay, I saw how he lured you into his arms. Trust me princess do not trust that one he has stolen from the king and is guilty of treason" Taro said.

Akane on the other hand was to shock to respond. She just nodded her head and let Taro lead her back to the castle where she made her way to her room. She sat on her bed as Ukyo hovered around her in curiosity.

"Akane, sugar. Are you okay, did something happen in the village?" Ukyo asked, when Akane just continued to sit there. She waved a hand in front of her and Akane seemed to shake out of it.

"Oh sorry Ukyo I was just a little dazed" Akane said simply. Ukyo sat beside her on her bed.

"So?" Ukyo asked.

"So what?"

"What happen in the village, why are you so out of it?" Ukyo sighed in frustration. Honestly some people can be so slow sometimes.

"Uh, nothing" Akane said, I light blush sprinkled across her cheeks. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She got up and pretended to be normal, when reality her brain was still on blue eyes, tan skin and black hair in a pigtail. Ukyo just shrugged and let the subject drop for now.


End file.
